Shared Memories at Lunch
by Akai Mu Tsuki
Summary: Lame title, I know. But the story is good! This is the sequel to Lunch Detention, set two years after Ryoma and Tezuka were caught red handed. What better thing to do at lunch but remember your youth... two years prior to what you were doing now? R&R plz
1. Get Tezuka and Ochibi Together or Else!

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did… well… hehe, yaoi fangirl paradise, here I come**_

_**This is the sequel to Lunch Detention~! Read that first, or this will make no sense…**_

_**I finally got the first chapter up… after so long. Well, summary, okay. Set two years after Ryoma lost his virginity to Tezuka and the other ex-regulars found out. They go to the roof to eat lunch, since they're all teachers, and take a trip down memory lane… starting with Fuji. Oh dear…**_

**Shared Memories At Lunch**

**Chapter One: Operation 'Get Tezuka and Ochibi Together or Else!'**

Tezuka began to write on the chalkboard and turned around when he heard his name. "Yes? Yukimi-kun?"

"Why do you have a ring on your ring finger on your left hand? Did you get engaged? Are you married?"

All the girls in the classroom had a vicious fire in their eyes. "Sensei! Who's getting married to you?"

Tezuka almost rolled his eyes… _almost_. "I'm not getting married to anyone. This ring is from a very important person," he simply stated and then the bell rang. "Ah, well hurry up and go to lunch now."

The students left and Tezuka sighed. '_It's been two years since then, and people are _still_ asking. I wouldn't be surprised if the others were still surprised. Especially Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Fuji-san._'

"Bu~chou," Tezuka looked at the black haired man standing in the doorway to his classroom. "The others asked if we wanted to have lunch on the roof."

"Aa, I'll be there."

Ryoma walked over to his lover and hugged him around the waist while looking over his shoulder to see what the latter was looking at. "Hnn, are they still asking about the ring I gave you?"

Tezuka chuckled softly and kissed Ryoma's cheek. "Yes."

"Good," Ryoma said and smiled triumphantly. "I don't want it to be forgotten."

Tezuka looked back at the white gold ring that had a beautiful opal in the middle and an inscription on the bottom that said, '_Love Ryoma,_' in a light shade of blue.

"I couldn't forget it even if I tried," Tezuka murmured while turning and kissing Ryoma on the lips briefly. "We'd better go up to the others now; we don't want to keep them waiting."

Ryoma pouted, and was about to retort, but thought better of it and followed Tezuka out of the room so they could meet their friends.

_On the Roof_

Tezuka and Ryoma were greeted by the other ex-Seigaku Regulars as they walked onto the roof.

"Hey Tezuka!"

"Echizen, how've you been?"

"They were holding hands when they came in, ii data."

"Inui/Inui-sempai!"

Ryoma sighed exasperatedly. "Gosh, are you still trying to get data on us? It's already been two years… and I've been a teacher ever since last year!"

"Saa, and don't forget their reactions when we told them," Fuji chuckled darkly at the memory while some within their group shivered involuntarily… not liking the way the conversation was going.

THE FIRST FLASHBACK O.o!

_Inui dropped his chopsticks and his notebook fell to the floor. He readjusted his glasses in astonishment. "Did you just… what did… how is this… there was only… 0.05 percent chance… what?"_

_Fuji smiled and chuckled lightly. "Tezuka and Echizen had sex in the classroom," the sadist said bluntly before Kaidoh choked on his food and Inui pat his back in a comforting manner._

"_Fshhhhhhh! (cough cough) A-Are you sure?"_

_Eiji grinned broadly. "Of course! I was soooooo, soooo, so excited!"_

_Fuji chuckled as Inui began to furiously scribble in his little notebook he still kept from middle school. "Saa, you said Oishi owed you something when you found them… and something about a bet. Care to elaborate on that?"_

"_Hehe… I told Oishi that ochibi and Tezuka would be perfect together and that they would go out! Oishi thought it wasn't possible because ochibi only respects Tezuka and that Tezuka was too responsible to go out with his student. So we made a bet! It had to happen within a month and, it happened the next day! Haha, even I was surprised," Eiji explained excitedly and Oishi blushed, knowing what Fuji was planning to ask next._

"_What was the prize?" Fuji asked with a smile._

"_The winner would be seme for the next month!" everything was silent and then there was a scribbling noise._

"_Saa… I didn't know you had _that_ kind of relationship. I mean, I did know, but it still comes as a surprise... hearing it from Eiji's mouth."_

_Inui nodded in agreement and Kaidoh lost his appetite. "So how is Momoshiro fairing with this? Didn't he like Echizen?" Inui asked curiously._

"_Yeah, he did… but not to that extent. He actually sided with me and thought ochibi would end up with Tezuka, surprisingly!"_

"_So what's he doing now?" Inui asked._

"_Saa ne, who knows? He's probably sulking and crying in a corner right now…"_

_Somewhere_

"_Wah! (Sneeze) Why did Echizen have to get together with buchou _(so OOC, I know)_?"_

_Back to Fuji and the others_

_Kaidoh came back from throwing away his lunch. "Fshhhhh, does anyone else know?"_

"_Just the two lovebirds, the Golden pair, me, Momoshiro, you, and Inui. Now then, we're in a pickle. Should we tell Kawamura, Seiichi, Sanada, and Yuuta… or should we keep them in the dark?" Fuji asked with a creepy smile. "I'd love to see their reactions, especially Yukimura's and Sanada's."_

_Right then, Ryoma and Tezuka entered the lunchroom._

"_We'll talk later, okay?" everyone nodded and they greeted the arriving men as if nothing happened._

_Though Kaidoh excused himself to go to the bathroom and never came back._

_Later_

_Fuji skipped into the teacher's lounge, where he had told everyone to gather._

_He was met by a smiling Yukimura, an annoyed Sanada, a nonchalant Yuuta, and a shy Kawamura. Sanada huffed. "So what is this about, Fuji. Why did you call us out here?" he asked as he fixed his cap._

"_Well, I just thought I'd like to inform you… Echizen and Tezuka had sex."_

_Yuuta widened his eyes while Yukimura stopped smiling to do the same. Sanada blinked in disbelief and dropped his hat as Kawamura fainted in absolute disbelief. Fuji smiled serenely. "A-Aniki… are you serious?"_

"_Why wouldn't I be? Besides, I have witnesses. Eiji?"_

_The redhead grinned. "Oishi and I walked in on ochibi and Tezuka… going at _it_. You should've seen their expression… and it was so cute when Tezuka rubbed ochibi's face with the towel… aww, ochibi's growing up so fast Oishi!" said person sweat dropped and hugged his lover affectionately._

"_Anyway, the students now think I'm in a relationship with Kawamura… but that was just to get the topic off of Echizen," the older Fuji said, his tone giving off an apologetic gesture for the power player._

_The shy man sat up from his fainted posture. "It's fine, Fujiko. You know I'm already going out with someone anyway…"_

"_Aniki…" Yuuta frowned. "Are you really… is Tezuka-sempai really… did those two really do… it?" the man asked tentatively and blushed._

"_Saa, of course."_

_Yuuta blushed even more. "How… does that work… between two guys…?"_

_Fuji raised an eyebrow and wrapped an arm around Yuuta's shoulder. "Would you like me to show you, Yuuta?" said man blushed fifty shades of red before nodding hesitantly, being dragged off by the older and very happy Fuji._

_Yukimura chuckled. "Well, while they're having fun… I'd like to ask some questions."_

"_Sure!" Eiji chirped. "Though, we don't know all of it in detail."_

_Yukimura smiled. "Are they going out… or planning to in the future?"_

_Eiji blinked. "Huh… that's something we haven't thought about. I mean, they did shout out to each other and sounded really passionate… but I'm not sure if it was out of their lust for each other… or if they were just caught up in the euphoria _(he knows this word?) _of it all… but I do know that they should go out!"_

"_I'm not sure that you guys are the ones that are supposed to be deciding this…" Sanada said and Kawamura nodded shyly in agreement._

"_Do you have something against me, Gen-chan?" Yukimura asked as he leaned close to the capped man's body. "Because… if you do… you might not get something tonight in bed."_

_Oishi and Eiji blushed while Kawamura stared at the two with large eyes._

"…_I suppose there's nothing wrong about giving them a small push…" Sanada uttered, red to the face._

_Eijie beamed. "All right! When Fujiko comes back, we plan Operation 'Get Tezuka and Ochibi Together or Else!'"_

_Yukimura nodded and giggled. "This will be an amusing time…"_

And that… was when everything started for our two favorite tennis prodigies.

_**Good? Bad? It was just kind of like a spur of the moment thing because I got the some ideas from my fanfic friends when I asked them. I have some idea for future chapters… which will probably only be two or three more. I'm sorry that it's so short, I'm kind of in a hurry to post this before I have to take a bunch of tests and get so caught up I don't post for months… though I've already gotten there… . sorry**_

_**And also, the whole story is in flashbacks (with the occasional input of the ex-regulars' words) so it will no longer be italicized. It would just be annoying –_-**_

**Preview of Chapter Two: Steal From the SCHOOL, Give to the LOVERS**

"Saa, I'd like your help with something."

The senior looked up at Fuji and smirked. "Well, if it isn't Fuji-sensei. What would an intelligent sadist like you need from another genius sadist like me?"

The smiling brunette sat down on a chair and motioned for the other to sit down as well. "It's about Tezuka and Echizen. Would you like to hear more?" the sadist inquired and the silverette smirked before twirling a strand of his silver hair in amusement.

"Do go on."

"It's been about a week and it's almost as if they've been ignoring each other."

"Yeah, I know. Ryoma keeps me up all night in the dorms jerking himself off and yelling Tezuka-sensei's name. Then during the daytime, he avoids Tezuka-sensei as much as possible. God, what goes on in that kid's mind?" the man asked while shaking his head.

"…Didn't need to know that, but its good blackmail. Anyway, they never actually said 'I love you' to each other and Eiji has come up with a group to get them to go out. However, I can't think of any plausible ideas for this. Any suggestions?"

The senior put a finger on his lip and then smirked maliciously. "Ne, Fuji-sensei…"

"Yes?"

"…Let's start a charity."

_**Bzzzt! That's all the time we have for now! Goodbye and wait for chapter two to come out… which will take a while.**_


	2. Steal from the SCHOOL Give to the LOVERS

_**Still don't own Prince of Tennis, sadly. Wish I did, though… (maniacal laughter)**_

_**Anyway… previously on SMaL (small?)**_

_Yukimura smiled. "Are they going out… or planning to in the future?"_

_Eiji blinked. "Huh… that's something we haven't thought about…"_

…

_Eiji beamed. "All right! When Fujiko comes back, we plan Operation 'Get Tezuka and Ochibi Together or Else!'"_

_Yukimura nodded and giggled. "This will be an amusing time…"_

_And __that__… was when everything started for our two favorite tennis prodigies._

_**Remember, I will no longer italicize the flashbacks… since the whole story is pretty much a big ol' flashback. On to the story!**_

**Shared Memories at Lunch**

**Chapter Two: Steal from the SCHOOL, Give to the LOVERS**

Fuji chuckled as he exited the bathroom (with a wincing Yuuta… hint hint), in a much better mood than a couple of minutes ago. He finally had his way with his younger brother; call him incestic but he _did _have a brother complex. The smiling brunette slipped his arm around Yuuta's shoulders and kissed the younger brunette's cheek contently.

"Aniki, stop it… we have to get back to the others."

"Saa, what if I don't want to?"

"Aniki…" Yuuta warned when Fuji's hands traveled a little farther down than what was comfortable for the former.

"Hai, hai," Fuji walked to the staff room and opened the sliding door.

"Fujiko! Listen, listen! We've decided that since we don't know if ochibi and Tezuka like each other, we're going to push them together! What do you think?" Eiji asked excitedly.

"Saa, playing match maker again? Remember how well that went in middle school?"

Eiji paused and shivered at the unpleasant memory. Yes, they had tried to get their team buchou and freshman together before. The results were a failure, according to Inui… but the others seemed to be proud. After all, the two were much closer after the incident.

What was that incident you ask? Fuji and Eiji had locked the two prodigies in the school freezer. When they finally let the two out, Ryoma had pneumonia and Tezuka assigned everyone involved with three hundred laps...

Needless to say, the two had been pissed.

Eiji shook his head to get the memory out of his head and grinned. "But this time it'll be good! We just need a good plan this time; one that won't harm them!" the redhead exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Plan… huh?"

"YES! I will name it: Operation Get Tezuka and Ochibi Together or Else!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly.

Fuji chuckled and sat down on one of the rotating chairs comfortably. "Maa, I think I know just the person…" the brunette teacher smiled serenely. "I will approach him in a week, though. Just in case Tezuka and Echizen do get together."

Eiji nodded energetically. "Okay!"

_**And Time Has Passed…**_

Fuji slipped through the crack of the open door to see a certain senior standing up and looking down a stack of papers that just sat there innocently. "Saa, I'd like your help with something."

The senior looked up at Fuji and smirked. "Well, if it isn't Fuji-sensei. What would an intelligent sadist like you need from another genius sadist like me?"

The smiling brunette sat down on a chair and motioned for the other to sit down as well. "It's about Tezuka and Echizen. Would you like to hear more?" the sadist inquired and the silverette smirked before twirling a strand of his silver hair in amusement.

"Do go on."

"It's been about a week and it's almost as if they've been ignoring each other."

"Yeah, I know. Ryoma keeps me up all night in the dorms jerking himself off and yelling Tezuka-sensei's name. Then during the daytime, he avoids Tezuka-sensei as much as possible. God, what goes on in that kid's mind?" the man asked while shaking his head.

"…Didn't need to know that, but its good blackmail. Anyway, they never actually said 'I love you' to each other and Eiji has come up with a group to get them to go out. However, I can't think of any plausible ideas for this. Any suggestions?"

The senior put a finger on his lip and then smirked maliciously. "Ne, Fuji-sensei…"

"Yes?"

"…Let's start a charity."

"…A charity…?" Fuji asked, his electric blue eyes open in shocked curiosity. "And what, may I ask, will that do?"

"Sensei, you know the saying 'steal from the rich, give to the poor,' right?" the silverette asked and Fuji nodded to confirm that he did know the famous saying from Robin Hood.

Shinju leaned forward in his chair with an evil smirk on his face. "I don't believe in that philosophy. I mean, it's good… but what good will it really do? They won't be accepted by society still, with no education. And once their money is wasted, they go back to living their life."

"What does that have to do with Tezuka and Echizen?" Fuji inquired and Shinju chuckled.

"'Steal from the school, give to the lovebirds.' That is our plan."

Fuji blinked once and then smiled. "Ah, I see. But it would be strange if only they went along, wouldn't it?"

"Heh, who said that? Here's what we're going to do, sensei. I'll hack into the school mainframe and pick a date for a school trip… and for the heck of it, let's use coach buses. But, we still need the money to go; I doubt the teachers will be willing to use their own money. Therefore, we'll need about… three hundred thousand yen for the seniors and the teachers needed to go."

"…Three hundred thousand yen? We won't be able to make that much. And the principal will get suspicious if there was suddenly a trip posted in the middle of the night," Fuji countered and Shinju shook his head with a grin.

"No, he won't. I'll just post a 'suggestion' since the senior trip was cancelled due to the buses crashing on their way here. The kids got their money back and now we seniors are pretty depressed. I'm sure they'll give lots of money to ensure we get to the onsen."

"Onsen? Interesting…" Fuji murmured and the silverette demon in disguise leaned back leisurely.

"So, what do you think of the plan? Of course, I'll be sure to book Tezuka and Ryo in the same room."

"But they're teacher and student; the principal and onsen won't allow it," the blue eyed brunette stated and the red eyed silverette rubbed his hands together.

"Oh, I'm sure I can convince them qui~te easily~! Ja, Fuji-sensei. See you tomorrow in class."

The brunette chuckled and stood up from his seat. "You too Kiryu. I knew you were just the right person to go to."

Shinju watched as Fuji left the room before turning to the stack of papers. "Well, that takes care of his problem… but what am I going to do about all these letters now…?"

The silverette distinctly remembered Ryoma telling him not to look at them, but curiosity got the better of him. He turned one over and read through the first paragraph before dropping it like it was on fire.

"What the HELL? Oh god, I can't… did NOT need to read that!" Shinju shoved all of the papers into the oven and turned it on high. He leaned against it and sighed when he heard the sound of the papers crumpling.

It was then that a certain golden eyed tennis prodigy walked into the room, staring at Shinju as if the silverette were crazy (which he is) before realization dawned on him. "You read the paper…"

Shinju nodded. "…And Ryo, please don't scar me for life ever again… I'm begging you…"

"It was your fault for reading it," Ryoma countered and slumped into his bed, not bothering to check the clock.

But Shinju did, and he shook his head with a sigh when he found out it was still three in the afternoon. The silverette turned the oven off and stared as the crumpling papers slowly burned. "…Ryo, get out of this phase. It's not like you… you big idiot. Stop worrying and go confess to him."

Ryoma buried his head in his pillow and covered his head with his blanket. "…I can't. I can't even be near him, let alone speak with him. What do you expect me to do? Besides, Tezuka-sensei is avoiding me too."

Shinju turned to his friend with a raised eyebrow. "So you're not calling sensei by his first name anymore? After all you two did…"

Ryoma blushed and was thankful for the blanket that covered his face. "It was only that one time. We were both frustrated, that's all."

Shinju threw the blanket off of Ryoma's frame and the thin red cloth floated to the ground, landing gently on the fluffy blue carpet. "You were just 'frustrated?' Why were you frustrated? Wouldn't it have to do something with Tezuka-sensei? Ryo, deal with it. Confront your problems; don't try to hide from them! It's only going to hurt you in the end!"

"This isn't a problem if I know what's going to happen in the end anyway!" Ryoma countered hotly, angry with his friend. He glared at Shinju. "Do you think I can confront my problems? Buchou has always been strict and stuck to the rules.

"He would NEVER go out with his student!"

"What about after graduation? What are you going to do then? Are you going to go back to your tennis career? Get a different job? Tell me, Ryo, tell me what you plan to do when you're NOT his student."

Ryoma slammed his fists against his bed. "I DON'T KNOW! I don't, okay? Is it that much of a surprise that I don't know? I can't confront him knowing he's going to reject me! Even after graduation, I'm still a guy! I can't change that!"

"Love has no gender!" Shinju shouted.

"But people do!" Ryoma countered, the tears beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes.

Shinju punched Ryoma's cheek and the golden eyed teen held it to soothe the pain. "Ryoma…" said teen looked up knowing that Shinju only used his full name when he was serious. "Stop making excuses for yourself… stop trying to run away. People change over time."

"…Not buchou."

"But he's no longer your captain now, is he? He's now your teacher. Before, you said 'buchou' has always been strict and a stick in the mud and whatever. But he's a teacher and not a captain now, so he has changed. Hasn't he opened up more to you over the years you guys have been together? Don't you love him? How do you know he doesn't love you unless you take your chances?"

There was a mumbled sentence and Shinju blinked. "What?"

"I said… it's exactly because I don't know if he loves me that I can't tell him I love him!" Ryoma shouted and ran out of the dorm room, slamming the door shut as he left.

Shinju rubbed the back of his with a sigh before going out onto the balcony. He sighed heavily. "I was too hard on him, wasn't I?"

The stars above blinked at him and the silverette stared up at the large moon.

"…Yeah… I was…"

_**The Next Day**_

"Hoi, hoi, what's this all about, Fujiko? An onsen trip?" Eiji asked while showing the brunette the trip slip.

Fuji smiled. "Yes, I went to Kiryu Shinju, Echizen's roommate, for ideas. This is what he came up with. I'm hoping that this will work… because if it doesn't, we may be in for it."

"Nyaa~! Don't go serious like that, Fujiko! It's not right!" the redhead yelled before reading through the senior trip. "But do you think we'll get enough money to go?"

"The seniors missed their 'last' trip… I'm sure they're bored out of their minds now and want _something_ to do," a light voice answered.

"Ah, Kiru-chan!" Eiji cried and glomped the silverette in a crushing hug.

"Hmm, nice t' see you too, Kikumaru-sensei. Anyway, as I was saying, we'll get enough money," the silverette flashed a smile at his teachers.

"We wouldn't want Ryo and Tezuka-sensei to be lonely forever, now do we?"

_**And CUT! Hope you liked it! Review, please!**_

**Preview of Chapter Three: Clean Onsen? DIRTY Onsen?**

Ryoma swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away from his brunette teacher. "I'm sorry, Tezuka-sensei!" he squeaked out uncharacteristically, a large blush adorning his face. Though, out of embarrassment or the heat, Tezuka couldn't tell.

But when the raven haired man turned away from his captain, the latter grabbed onto his arm. "No, stay."

The words were out before even the speaker could comprehend them. But once they were processed, Tezuka just turned around and sunk into the hot water of the onsen. He wasn't going to take back his words because, frankly, he really _did_ want Ryoma to stay.

Warily, the golden eyed student sat next to his bespectacled captain. An awkward silence ensued between them before Ryoma just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he blurted out before clamping his mouth shut with his hands.

Hazel eyes turned to gaze longingly into golden ones. "Ryoma," said teen bit back a moan at his teacher's husky tone, "I _had_ to avoid you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to… to hold back…"

Tezuka turned away from his student when Ryoma thought he saw lust burn in those beautiful hazel eyes. The younger male took his arms out of the water and used his hands to turn the brunette's face toward him. "Then _don't _hold back."

It was as if a switch went off in Tezuka's head. He snapped and trapped Ryoma against the inner wall of the onsen. "Thank you, Ryoma," he whispered before he captured the younger tennis player's lips in his own.

_**The next, and last, chapter shall arrive… maybe next month or this one. Most likely this one if I don't have too much to study. But I have to finish my last summer homework… oh poop… TT^TT**_


	3. Clean Onsen? DIRTY Onsen?

_**Yeah, I don't own Prince of Tennis. I want to. But we can't always get what we want, now can we?**_

_**Previously on SMaL:**_

"_Hoi, hoi, what's this all about, Fujiko? An onsen trip?" Eiji asked while showing the brunette the trip slip._

_Fuji smiled. "Yes, I went to Kiryu Shinju, Echizen's roommate, for ideas. This is what he came up with. I'm hoping that this will work… because if it doesn't, we may be in for it."_

"_Nyaa~! Don't go serious like that, Fujiko! It's not right!" the redhead yelled before reading through the senior trip. "But do you think we'll get enough money to go?"_

"_The seniors missed their 'last' trip… I'm sure they're bored out of their minds now and want something to do," a light voice answered._

"_Ah, Kiru-chan!" Eiji cried and glomped the silverette in a crushing hug._

"_Hmm, nice t' see you too, Kikumaru-sensei. Anyway, as I was saying, we'll get enough money," the silverette flashed a smile at his teachers._

"_We wouldn't want Ryo and Tezuka-sensei to be lonely forever, now do we?"_

**Shared Memories at Lunch**

**Chapter Three: Clean Onsen? DIRTY Onsen?**

In the end, Shinju got away with the onsen trip and picking out the rooms for certain students (and teachers!).

Ryoma sighed as he entered his room. He threw his bag onto one of the futons and flopped onto the soft furniture lazily. '_What is Kiryu up to this time?_' he wondered. '_Well, thinking about it won't make anything better. I might as well go to the onsen for now,_' he mused before stripping himself of his clothes. He wrapped a towel around his waist and slid open the door that led to the private onsen for that specific room.

But there was someone else there.

Tezuka looked behind him at Ryoma, surprised to find the young man there.

Ryoma swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away from his brunette teacher. "I'm sorry, Tezuka-sensei!" he squeaked out uncharacteristically, a large blush adorning his face. Though, out of embarrassment or the heat, Tezuka couldn't tell.

But when the raven haired man turned away from his captain, the latter grabbed onto his arm. "No, stay."

The words were out before even the speaker could comprehend them. But once they were processed, Tezuka just turned around and sunk into the hot water of the onsen. He wasn't going to take back his words because, frankly, he really _did_ want Ryoma to stay.

Warily, the golden eyed student sat next to his bespectacled captain. An awkward silence ensued between them before Ryoma just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he blurted out before clamping his mouth shut with his hands.

Hazel eyes turned to gaze longingly into golden ones. "Ryoma," said teen bit back a moan at his teacher's husky tone, "I _had_ to avoid you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to… to hold back…"

Tezuka turned away from his student when Ryoma thought he saw lust burn in those beautiful hazel eyes. The younger male took his arms out of the water and used his hands to turn the brunette's face toward him. "Then _don't _hold back."

It was as if a switch went off in Tezuka's head. He snapped and trapped Ryoma against the inner wall of the onsen. "Thank you, Ryoma," he whispered before he captured the younger tennis player's lips in his own.

The younger of the two moaned and wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, bringing their bodies as close as possible. The two separated for a fraction of a second before their lips connected in another passionate kiss.

Tezuka lifted Ryoma onto the highest step of the onsen without bringing the man out of the water and laid the latter's back onto the stone. Two inches of water lapped at their bodies as the continued to kiss and lick each other.

The ravenette moaned throatily when the brunette hovered his hand over his erection. "P-Please…" he groaned, arching into the large hand impulsively.

The teacher discarded the two of their towels and pumped Ryoma's arousal roughly, causing the ravenette to cry in surprise before choking on moans. He was torn between being surprised at the sudden action and being pleasured by the sensations.

Tezuka pressed three fingers into the man's mouth, the golden eyed college student coating them with his saliva happily. Once the fingers were lubricated enough, Tezuka flipped Ryoma around and pressed one finger to the latter's entrance. "This'll hurt a bit," he warned before kissing his new lover's hair and slipping in his first finger.

Ryoma groaned uncomfortably, wiggling around to find the right spot. The brunette chuckled lightly, making Ryoma shiver with anticipation. "More," he whispered hoarsely, whipping his head around to kiss his older lover. Tezuka complied with the order, plunging his second finger in and making scissor-like motions to properly stretch the young man.

The golden eyed student rocked his hips against the two fingers, moaning into his lover's mouth at the burning sensations he felt. When the brunette's fingers brushed against his prostate, Ryoma separated from Tezuka's mouth to moan loudly and arch his back at the sudden pleasure. The brunette entered his third finger, slamming into Ryoma's prostate dead on, causing the ravenette to whimper and close his eyes. "Please, I… I need you… now…" he groaned, clawing at the stone.

Finding the sight of such a submissive Ryoma being a turn on, Teuzka's hazel eyes grew even hazier with lust before he retrieved his fingers. Only to press his length against Ryoma's ass. "What do you want, Ryoma?"

"Please, ah, Kunimitsu, thrust… into me," he mumbled. "I want your cock, _now_," the college student half begged.

The brunette wasted no time in slamming his cock into the ravenette, just barely grazing past the prostate. Ryoma arched his back at an uncomfortable angle and moaned deeply, his golden eyes fluttering open to see the dark sky above before they shut closed again.

Tezuka panted as he thrust slowly at first, not wanting to seriously injure his younger lover. But Ryoma soon moved in tune with the brunette, if not going even faster than him. "Impatient, are we?" the brunette asked in a low, husky voice before turning Ryoma over and thrusting into him. The ravenette moaned and raised his legs to wrap around his teacher's waist. His weak arms raised up to wrap around Tezuka's broad shoulder again, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss with tongues and teeth clashing violently.

Ryoma's hands gripped Tezuka's brown locks and he swallowed the building saliva in his mouth. "Ah! Kunimitsu! I-I'm coming!" he shouted, tightening his hold around the brunette's waist.

"Then come," the brunette whispered into his ear.

The ravenette arched his back as his cum splattered between their stomachs, splashing in the hot water they were in as well. Tezuka followed soon after, spilling his seed into his student.

The two collapsed, exhausted before they groggily moved to the bed. Covered by a mass of towels and blankets, Ryoma wrapped his arms around Tezuka's waist and smiled as he buried his face in the older man's chest.

"Remind me to thank Shinju tomorrow," the ravenette muttered as he kissed Tezuka on the lips gently, lovingly, before whispering, "I love you," and falling asleep.

Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ryoma and closed his own eyes, smiling lightly. "I love you, too, Ryoma," he whispered back. And though the ravenette was asleep, he smiled, as if he had heard the brunette.

_**Yay! The sequel has come to an end ^^ But I wish it didn't :( Oh well, hope you enjoyed ^^ Thanks for reading~!**_


End file.
